Renaissance à la mort
by Dark Method
Summary: Et si Harry Potter n'était pas celui que l'on pense? Et s'il ne faisait que jouer un rôle parmi les gryffondors qu'il semble tant détesté? Et si une poufsouffle, pas si poufsouffle que sa venait qu'à le rejoindre et renaître dans son monde de ténèbres? Avec des si, on peut faire de grandes choses. DARK HARRY! Il est plus sombre que vous ne le croyez...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous! Voici ma première fiction et j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Ceci est un Dark Harry. Présence de tortures, de violences, possibilité de viols (encore à voir).**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'OC, elle est à moi! Sinon, ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Lya**

* * *

Prologue

**POV OC**

Je rageais contre les poufsouffles. Toujours trop gentils, trop sympathiques, à toujours voir le côté positif des choses. Comment avais-je fait pour être répartie dans cette foutu maison il y a cinq ans? Je me sentais l'âme d'une serpentarde, j'étais une serpentarde dans le cœur. Alors que je maudissais le choixpeau pour les dix prochaines générations, j'arrivais à la tour d'astronomie. Je me figeais en voyant que quelqu'un y était déjà. Je me cachais rapidement dans l'ombre. Je me mis à observer le jeune homme. Des cheveux noirs en bataille, un corps fin et musclé. Des yeux absinthes qui semblaient sans vie, sans éclat. J'avais devant moi Harry Potter. Je me demandais pourquoi il n'envoyait pas ballader le vieux fou. Il avait le droit de choisir ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Ce n'était pas parce qu'une foutue prophétie disait qu'il devait sacrifier sa vie, qu'il devait absolument le faire. Et ses amis? Cela se voyait comme un hippogryffe chez un apothicaire qu'ils étaient ses amis seulement pour son argent et sa célébrité. Je soupirais silencieusement. Peut-être qu'un jour, il ouvrirait les yeux. Je repartie en silence, calmée, me préparant mentalement à mon retour dans cette tour de dingues.

**Fin POV**

Elle ne savait pas que le dit sauveur du monde sorcier l'avait remarqué, en faite, il avait entendu ses pensées depuis le couloir alors qu'elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour atterrir à poufsouffle. Un faible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Depuis quelques semaines, il se rappelait, se souvenait des dernières années, de ses choix, de ses convictions. Avant les vacances, son parrain était mort, tué par Bellatrix Lestrange. Enfin! Il était débarrassé de cet incapable et imbécile gryffondor. Si elle ne l'avait pas tué, il aurait trouvé le moyen de le faire lui-même! Maintenant, il avait accès à la fortune Black et il en était le nouveau lord. Ensuite, après que les gobelins lui aie lu le testament, ils lui apprirent que Dumbledore tentait depuis des années d'accéder à ses coffres pour lui voler son argent et aussi imposer un contrat de mariage avec Ginevra Weasley. Quel imbécile! Les gobelins n'autoriseraient jamais cela et il avait confirmé que personne autre que lui ne devait avoir accès à ses coffres. Dès lors, il demanda son émancipation, avec preuve qu'il était battu, affamé et utilisé comme esclave chez les moldus où il avait été placé par Dumbledore. De plus, il découvrit avec les gobelins que sa mère était opposée à ce qu'il soit placé chez cette sale famille moldus. Il obtint son émancipation sans que le vieux drogué au citron ne soit mit au courant. Harry soupira en pensant à Ginevra qui ne cessait de le draguer en espérant qu'il céderait à ses avances. En réalité, il l'a détestait, la haïssait. Elle était collante, bruyante, superficielle, laide, etc. Rien qu'à l'idée d'être avec elle, des frissons de dégoût parcouraient son corps entier. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué dans la chambre des secrets quand il en avait eu l'occasion?

Il devait jouer le parfait petit gryffondor, mais il détestait cette maison. Autant qu'il pouvait détester la belette et le castor qui lui tapaient royalement sur les nerfs. Il avait envie de tous les tuer. Certains auraient été effrayés à ses pensées, lui, l'élu, celui qui devait tous les sauver du règne de Voldemort, mais il avait conscience de cette part de noirceur en lui. Elle était si douce, si envoûtante. Pourquoi y résister? Il aimait les ténèbres plus que quiconque. Il avait passé tant de temps dans le noir, dans son placard sous l'escalier, qu'il avait apprit à l'adorer, à la chercher même le jour. À qui la faute? C'était celle de ses moldus répugnants qui l'avaient asservit, l'avait utilisé, puis battu, puni, martyrisé, puis l'avait brisé un matin de novembre. Depuis ce fameux jour, une haine avait prit place dans son cœur, la noirceur qui l'habitait l'avait envahi jusque dans ses veines. Et lorsque finalement le gros idiot de demi-géant était venu le chercher pour lui faire découvrir le monde des sorciers, sa vrai place, il s'était juré à ce moment de devenir le meilleur, de performer dans tous les domaines, quels qu'ils soient et encore plus la magie noire. Mais il savait qu'il devait faire profil bas depuis qu'il avait apprit qu'il était célèbre et eu confirmation qu'il était soi-disant l'élu de la lumière. Un loup dans la bergerie, c'était ce qu'il devait devenir. C'était la faute du vieux glucosé s'il avait souffert, c'était lui qui l'avait placé dans cette foutu famille croyant le mettre en sécurité, enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours cru.

Harry porta son regard vers les étoiles. Depuis, il avait réussit à bluffer tout le monde. Personne ne savait qu'il étudiait la magie noire depuis la première année en cachette et qu'il y excellait comme personne, enfin, peut-être pas autant que Voldemort, mais il tentait d'y arriver, de le dépasser. Il admirait Voldemort et aurait tout donné pour être son élève. Il savait lancer un avada à l'âge de douze ans. Dumbledore lui faisait entièrement confiance. Mais cette année allait changer. Sa vengeance pourrait commencer. Ginevra serait sa première victime et se débarrasser de cette sangsue ne serait pas du luxe, mais une nécessité, il ne la supportait plus. Harry affichait maintenant un sourire sadique.

«Et peut-être que cette charmante poufsouffle au cœur serpentard pourrait m'aider, qui sait? Voyons jusqu'où vas la noirceur de son cœur.» murmura Harry dans la nuit.

* * *

**Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Laissez vos reviews!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Réponses aux reviews**

Didi64270 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review.**

Kaizokou Emerald Hime :** Heureuse que mon prologue te plaise autant. Mon rythme de publication sera environ au deux semaines, publié le jeudi ou le vendredi. Les seules fois où je risque de ne pas poster dans les temps sera durant ma période d'examen où je devrai passer mon temps à étudier.**

Aurelie Malfoy : **Merci. La poufsouffle sera entièrement sortie de mon imagination, mon personnage, je ne prends pas un personnage déjà établie car je ne suis pas assez familière avec les personnages des poufsouffles.**

Braled : **Merci pour ta review et pas besoin de te mettre à genoux, je continue cette fiction! Comme j'ai dis plus haut, se sera aux deux semaines, publié le jeudi ou le vendredi.**

Darkharry : **Merci pour ta review.**

Tenebresforever : **Merci à toi aussi, j'espère que je vais avoir toute l'imagination nécessaire pour rendre juste à ma fiction.**

Sorciere6174 : **Contente que tu adores! Pour la publication, j'ai répondu plus haut.^^**

* * *

Chapter 1

Des ronflements sonores et écœurants se faisaient entendre dans le dortoir des gryffondors, plus précisément dans le dortoir des sixièmes années. Harry laissa échapper un grognement de frustration, alors qu'il se redressait sur son lit. Il fit un _Tempus _qui lui révéla qu'il était quatre heures trente du matin. Sachant fortement qu'il ne pourrait pas retrouver le sommeil à cause de l'imbécile de rouquin, il se leva, hésitant entre étrangler la belette ou prendre une douche froide. Se disant que Weasley passerait de vie à trépas dans un proche avenir, il choisit la douche.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se glissa dans la douche, actionnant le jet d'eau. L'eau froide ruisselait sur sa peau brûlante, lui procurant d'agréables frissons de plaisirs. Sa main droite glissa lentement vers son membre dressé. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à cette poufsouffle qu'il avait observé la veille durant les repas. Elle était magnifique, d'un charme enchanteur à l'aura de ténèbres. Ses longs cheveux blond foncé, ses yeux bleu/vert, ses lèvres couleurs d'une perle de rosée, son corps mince tout en courbes, ses doigts longs et fins dignes des artistes… Harry appliqua un mouvement de va et vient sur son sexe, accélérant un peu plus chaque fois. Il finit par jouir dans un gémissement rauque et la respiration haletante.

Il termina sa douche, puis se prépara. Il devait rejoindre les deux seules personnes qui le comprenaient. Ses seuls véritables amis depuis la première année. De plus, il devait réfléchir à un endroit où il pourrait en toute impunité planifier cette année d'horreur qui allait suivre et ainsi éviter de ce faire prendre par le vieux fou. La salle sur demande était trop connu à présent à cause de la soi-disant armée de Dumbledore qu'il avait créé, seulement pour emmerder le ministère. Sachant cela, il ne serait jamais tranquille dans cette salle. Il lui fallait un endroit sombre, frais, impossible à trouver si on ne connaît pas son emplacement, difficile d'accès… Mais oui! La chambre des secrets! C'était parfait! Il avait toujours rêvé de visiter cet endroit plus en profondeur. Connaître ses secrets. Il en profiterait pour ressusciter le basilic avec un nouveau sort du livre de nécromancie, qu'il avait ''emprunter'' dans la réserve interdite, qu'il avait découvert durant l'été. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé à la salle sur demande. Il passa trois fois devant le mur vierge et une porte apparut. Il entra silencieusement.

«Alors Potter, toujours aussi enjoué à défier les règles?» demanda une voix féminine de façon sarcastique.

«Pansy chérie, combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas m'appeler avec ce putain nom de famille que je hais. J'ai fais changé mon nom, alors utilises-le!» siffla Harry en lui jetant un regard noir.

«Désolée Sal', mais ce que tu peux être de mauvaise humeur le matin!» dit Pansy en croisant les bras.

«Et bien, si tu avais eu droit à un concert de ronflements dégoûtants d'un stupide gryffondor qui se goinfre à chaque repas tel un porc, je suis certain que toi aussi tu serais de mauvais poil!» s'exclama Harry d'une voix doucereuse.

«Effectivement, tu n'as pas tord et puis, comment fais-tu pour arriver à manger lorsqu'il est là? Moi dès que je le vois, cela me coupe l'appétit!» dit s'exclama la serpentarde.

«Et bien je remplis mon assiette et ensuite je ne regarde que mon assiette tout le long du repas, évitant soigneusement de croiser cette vision cauchemardesque.» Dit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire ironique.

«Enfin, j'ai trouvé l'endroit parfait pour que l'on puisse se retrouver et planifier l'année à venir! Je te promets une année grandiose remplis d'horreur et de cauchemars. Et soit heureuse, Ginevra Weasley sera la première a disparaître! Toi qui en avait tant envie depuis si longtemps!» dit Harry souriant de plus bel.

«Elle m'a volé deux victimes qui aurait du souffrir d'une terrible peine de cœur! Elle m'a volé mon plaisir! J'espère que tu l'as feras souffrir Sal'!» expliqua Pansy le regard rempli de colère.

«Bien entendu, la torture est au menu et j'ai appris pleins de sorts noirs cet été à cet effet. Au faite, tu peux me dire où est passé Blaise? Bordel, je lui avais pourtant dit d'être présent à cinq heures et quart!» demanda Harry à Pansy.

«Je crois qu'il a eu une panne de réveil! Ah! Tiens! Le voilà!» dit Pansy en se tournant vers la porte où Blaise essayait de faire une entrée aussi discrète que possible.

«Je suis désolé Sal', je…» Commença Blaise.

«Je n'en aie rien à foutre de tes excuses, soit à l'heure, point barre, la prochaine fois, tu serviras de cobaye à mes farces les plus vicieuses, c'est compris?» Demanda Harry en le toisant du regard.

«Promis! Au faite, vous avez trouvé une salle où on pourrait manigancer nos pires desseins?» demanda Blaise.

«J'étais justement entrain de dire à Pansy cette information juste avant que tu n'arrives. Enfin… La chambre des secrets! Personne ne peut y accéder sauf moi et ceux que j'autorise, l'endroit est sombre, frais et en plus je gagne en prime un basilic de compagnie que je vais ressusciter. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? C'est certain qu'on devrait faire un peu de ménage et d'aménagement, mais c'est déjà pas mal!» dit Harry en regardant ses deux amis qui semblaient soucieux et…inquiets?

«Et bien, c'est une bonne idée et puis, nous sommes des serpentards alors ce lieu nous conviens parfaitement! Quand nous y rendrons nous?» Demanda Pansy qui était tout d'un coup impatiente.

«Nous avons encore une heure avant que les élèves et les enseignants ne se réveillent, je dirais que nous pourrions y aller maintenant, y faire un brin de ménage magique et ensuite, nous y retournerons samedi alors que tous les autres seront à Pré-au-lard. Puisque je n'ai aucune autorisation à y aller, je suis obligé de rester, ce qui n'empêcheront pas la belette et le castor à y aller.» dit Harry comme si cela était une évidence.

«D'accord, on te suis. Et puis, je me suis toujours demandé comment cela pouvait être dans cette fameuse chambre.» dit Blaise pensif.

Le trio infernal se dirigea dès lors vers le deuxième étage pour y atteindre les toilettes de mimi-geignarde. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Le fantôme semblait avoir déserté les lieux pour un petit moment. Harry s'approcha du lavabo.

«_&Ouvre-toi&»_ siffla le jeune homme. Une faible secousse se produisit et l'entrée de la chambre se révéla à eux. Harry lança un accio sur son balai, Blaise et Pansy faisant de même.

«_&Tu n'ouvriras qu'à moi, ainsi qu'à Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson lorsqu'ils diront leur nom complet à haute voix.&» _siffla de nouveau Harry. Le petit serpent du lavabo s'illumina d'une lueur émeraude, puis s'éteignit.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as fais Sal'?» demanda Zabini.

«J'ai ordonné au serpent de n'ouvrir qu'à moi et à vous deux.» dit Harry le plus naturellement du monde.

«Mais on n'est pas des fourchelangues comme toi, nous!» s'exclama Zabini à nouveau.

«Idiot, il a sûrement fait en sorte qu'on est qu'à prononcer nos noms complets pour pouvoir y entrer! » dit Pansy en le frappant derrière la tête.

«Oh…» souffla Blaise en ce frottant l'arrière du crâne.

«Vous avez finis tous les deux? On n'a pas que ça à faire!» dit Harry alors qu'il descendait le premier dans le tunnel, suivit de près par Zabini et Parkinson.

Ils atterrirent sur une pile d'ossements qui semblait être là depuis longtemps. Blaise et Pansy commencèrent le nettoyage, alors qu'Harry se rendait à l'endroit où l'éboulement causé par Lockhart en deuxième année. Il lança plusieurs sort et finis de tout dégagé rapidement. Lorsque ses amis eurent terminés, il lança un sort de nettoyage puissant afin que tout soit propre et désinfecter. Il s'avança vers la seconde entrée et répéta ce qu'il avait fait dans les toilettes. La porte s'ouvrit et lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le cadavre du basilic qui semblait avoir été tué quelques minutes auparavant. Harry s'approcha doucement de la bête et s'agenouilla près de la tête.

«Ressuscita tenebra creatis basilik's» murmura doucement le fourchelangue.

Une lumière noire illumina entièrement le serpent géant, laissant s'échapper des vibrations. Puis une fumée noire et opaque entoura la créature. Aucun des trois ne pouvait distinguer quoique se soit. Puis la fumée se dissipa. À la place du cadavre, il y avait un œuf argenté de la taille de l'œuf de Norbert le dragon. Harry s'approcha un peu plus et l'œuf commençait déjà à se fissurer. Le jeune homme ordonna aux deux autres de sortir, il voulait que le serpent ne voie que lui, son nouveau maître. La tête du serpent réussit à passer à travers la coquille. Il était magnifique. D'une profonde couleur émeraude envoûtante, tachetée de noir et d'argent. Le serpent le regarda doucement alors qu'il finissait de sortir de sa coquille.

«_&Bonjour toi&» _siffla doucement Harry alors qu'il tendait sa main pour lui caresser le dessus de sa tête.

_«&Bonjour maître! Je suis heureux d'être enfin à vos côtés!&» _siffla doucement le serpent en savourant la caresse.

_«&As-tu un nom? Moi je me nomme Salazar Drakus Serpentard&» _siffla de nouveau Harry.(NdA : Et ouep! Comme vous avez pu le constater, Harry a décidé de changer de nom pour celui du célèbre mage noir et fondateur.)

_«&Je n'ai pas de nom maître, mais j'aimerais bien en avoir un&» _siffla la petite créature qui ne mesure qu'un mètre à peine.

_«&Tu te nommeras alors Anubis, cela te plait-il?&» _demanda Harry à son compagnon, alors que celui-ci s'enroula autour de son bras et s'installa au creux de son cou.

_«&Je serai honoré de porter ce nom, maître&» _siffla le serpent qui s'endormait bien au chaud contre son nouveau maître qui étrangement, lui semblait familier.

«Vous pouvez revenir, il a éclot. Il faut rapidement nettoyer le maximum que l'on peut, car les cours commencent dans une heure et on se doit d'être présent dans la grande salle afin qu'il n'y ait pas de soupçon.» dit Harry alors qu'il se relevait.

Ses deux amis le rejoignirent. Ils regardèrent l'étendu des dégâts du temps. Les murs étaient couverts d'une substance verdâtre et gluante accompagné de moisissures de toutes sortes, en plus d'être humides. Il y avait encore plusieurs ossements un peu partout, le sol était crasseux et l'air était pratiquement irrespirable. Blaise se mit alors à faire disparaître les ossements, tandis que Pansy, avec une expression visible de dégoût sur le visage, se concentra sur le nettoyage des murs qui en avaient plus que besoin. Harry, de son côté, décida de s'occuper de la qualité de l'air. Après quelques sorts de magie noire, l'air devint soudain frais et pur. Tous les trois soupirèrent de bien-être et reprirent leur travaille. Voyant que le ménage avançait bien, Harry s'attaqua au plancher pour le rendre brillant de propreté. Lorsqu'ils terminèrent, il restait à peine trente minutes avant le début des cours. Ils sortirent de la chambre des secrets à l'aide de leurs balais et se séparèrent afin de ne pas être croisé ensemble. Harry en profita pour laisser Anubis se promener dans le château en lui spécifiant qu'il devait rester caché afin que personne ne le voie.

Pansy et Blaise arrivèrent en premier dans la grande salle et rejoignirent la table des serpentards sous le regard inquisiteur de Malfoy. Le gryffondor suivit de quelques minutes et rejoignit sa propre table, s'installant entre Longbottom et Finnigan, face aux deux Weasley et Granger. Il avait ''remit'' son masque de parfait petit gryffondor. C'est alors que la voix grinçante d'une belette se mit à lui écorcher les oreilles.

«Hey mec! Tu étais où ce matin?» demanda le rouquin avant d'enfourner un muffin au chocolat dans sa bouche.

«J'avais oublié de faire mon devoir de potion et comme je ne voulais pas avoir de retenu avec Snape à cause de cela, je me suis levé tôt ce matin pour le faire, puis je suis allé à la bibliothèque, car il me manquait une information.» dit Harry avec un air parfaitement blasé et coupable en se servant un café noir et deux croissants au beurre.

«Bon sang Harry! Comment peux-tu être si procrastinateur? Si tu prenais exemple sur moi qui fait toujours mes devoirs le jour même, tu ne serais pas en retard!» s'exclama Granger en lui faisant la leçon, encore une fois.

**POV Harry**

Par Merlin! Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est qu'elle s'étouffe avec sa chocolatine! Non mais! Ce foutu devoir à la con, je l'ai fais le soir même en me forçant de paraître pour un idiot, alors que je suis passé maître de potions cet été. Respire Sal', respire! Elle n'est pas au courant que tu es si avancer, pour elle et pour les autres, tu es le petit naïf et chétif gryffondor, nul en potions, tête brûlé, avec saturation de courage. Par contre, ce n'est pas une raison de me faire la morale devant tout le monde! J'ai l'air d'un parfait imbécile! Je regarde Pansy et Blaise, évidemment, ils me regardent en grimaçant, je les comprends! Quoi de plus normal, j'ai une foutue sang-de-bourbe qui me hurle dessus. Ah! Minute! Ginevra me parle et je dois, selon toute forme de courtoisie, lui répondre…

«Oui Ginny?» demandais-je en cachant mon dégoût.

«Je me demandais, Harry, si tu voulais bien être mon cavalier pour le bal d'Halloween?» me demande-t-elle de façon mièvre en battant des cils. Non mais elle est complètement folle où quoi?! Je préférerais me taper Malfoy que d'y aller avec elle.

«Je suis sincèrement désolé Ginny, mais j'ai déjà une cavalière, elle me l'a demandé il y a une semaine.» dis-je d'un air faussement contrit. Quel bon comédien je suis! D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je demande à la dite cavalière.

«Oh… d'accord. Peut-être au bal de noël alors, ce n'est pas grave.» dit-elle tristement. Bon sang! Elle croit vraiment que je vais changer d'idée rien que parce qu'elle est triste? I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E. Je vise une certain poufsouffle enchanteresse pour m'accompagner, il suffit juste de la convaincre.

«Toi? Une cavalière? Étonnant, toi qui est si à l'ouest d'habitude pour ces choses-là. On l'a connaît?» me demande Granger, trop curieuse pour son propre bien.

«Oui, j'ai une cavalière Hermione et non, tu ne l'as connais pas, vous le découvrirez le soir du bal.» dis-je avec un petit sourire, tandis que l'appeler par son prénom me brûle la langue.

Elle insiste à nouveau, mais j'en aie marre. Je sous-entends subtilement que l'on risque d'être en retard… YES! La voilà qui nous pousse vers la sortie en hurlant que l'on ne doit pas être en retard. Enfin, je peux souffler. Cours de potions avec les serpentards, cela risque d'être… intéressant.

**Fin POV**

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots, Harry croisa ce regard bleu/vert qui, d'une certaine manière, le hantait. Elle lui sourit doucement en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille gauche. Elle passa près de lui, son parfum de fleur de pêches et de rosée envoûtant son esprit. Une lueur de détermination apparut dans ses yeux. Elle serait sienne.

* * *

**Sal': J'aime bien ce côté de ma personnalité! Tu peux me faire plus sadique... PLEASE!**

**Lya: Bon sang, Sal', dégage, je te fais comme je veux point barre!**

**Pansy: Et moi alors? J'ai l'air trop douce, trop gentille! Beurk! Je peux retrouver ma personnalité d'avant?**

**Blaise: Pourquoi vous vous plaignez? Moi je nous aimes bien comme ça!**

**Lya: Merci Blaise! Enfin quelqu'un de mon côté, vous deux par contre, si vous n'avez que des imbécilités à dire, dites rien!**

**OC: Je suis d'accord avec Alie, si vous étiez autrement, se serait une autre histoire!**

**Lya: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! Que je t'adore mon personnage d'amour! Comme quoi, nos créations nous sont les plus fidèle!**

**Pansy/Sal'/Blaise: ET NOUS ALORS!**

**Lya: Euhhhh, mes chers lecteurs, laissez vos reviews! Et moi bah... je... je prends la FUITE!**

**P.S: Est-ce que vous préférez que j'écrive Sal' dans mon histoire où vous préférez que je garde Harry? À votre choix!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous!**

**Désolée de mon retard! Mais la semaine d'examens approche, en plus de mon boulot, je n'ai pas eu le temps hier de poster. Enfin, voici la suite. Je tenais aussi à vous avertir qu'il y aurait présence de SLASH dans la fiction, alors que tous les homophobes ou ceux qui n'aime pas les couples entre homme arrête leur lecture maintenant.**

**Lya**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews!**

**jfkVoldi: Merci pour ta review!**

**Erebe: Contente que tu adores ma fiction!**

**braled: Merci, j'écris avec mon coeur. Pour leur relation, je verrai, car faire avancer trop vite la relation, l'histoire s'essouffle rapidement.**

**darkharry: Merci!**

**tenebresforever: Je te remercie, j'ai préféré Sal.**

**adenoide: c'est une bonne question, mais je ne peux y répondre, désolée! Sinon, sa gâcherait quelques surprises de l'histoire^^.**

**tttttttttt: Merci.**

**Hideaki sama: Merci! Il est là le chapitre! Bonne lecture!**

**Black Jo: Non, il ne s'est pas fait violer. Je trouve cela trop clicher en faite. Je vois souvent des dark Harry où son oncle le viol et tout. Pour le nom et bien c'est une surprise, mais pour donner un petit indice, il a parler fourchelangue devant la secrétaire lorsqu'il a demandé ce prénom. ^^**

* * *

Chapter 2

Les cachots semblaient plus humides qu'à l'habitude. La porte du cours de potions s'ouvrit dans un grincement lourd et légèrement effrayant, du moins, pour les premières années lors de leur premier cours. Snape apparut et leur fit un signe d'entrer. Pour la première fois, Sal s'installa avec Longbottom se qui étonna Weasley.

«Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Pourquoi tu te mets avec Neville?» demanda le rouquin.

«Et bien j'ai remarqué depuis un moment que tu t'intéressais à Hermione plus qu'à une amie, alors je me suis dis que si tu t'installais avec elle dans les cours, cela pourrait vous rapprocher et vous donner une chance.» murmura Sal en évitant de grimacer de dégoût, alors que le rouquin rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

«Euh…merci vieux, sincèrement.» dit la belette en allant s'installer au côté d'Hermione. Sal soupira discrètement et reporta son attention au cours. Snape exigea leur devoir et tous se levèrent les uns après les autres pour le remettre sur le bureau de celui-ci. Une fois de retour à leur place, le professeur de potions les toisa du regard.

«Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer la potion Félis félicis. Vous avez deux heures, les indications sont au tableau. Allez-y.» dit Snape d'une voix glaciale.

**POV Sal**

Trop facile. Je pourrais la faire les yeux fermés. Voyons voir comment réagira Snape quand il verra que ma potion est parfaite. Va-t-il s'évanouir? Ou encore nous faire l'honneur de faire une crise cardiaque? Maintenant, je dois trouver le moyen que Longbottom ne touche à rien. Il est tellement crétin que rien qu'en regardant un chaudron vide il serait capable de le faire exploser. Hummm…. Ah! Oui ! Je vais le figer, puis lancer un sort d'illusion montrant qu'il prépare lui aussi la potion, Snape n'y verra que du feu! Voilà, maintenant que c'est fait, je serai enfin tranquille. Et bien, le bâtard graisseux ne jette son habituel regard noir et méprisant. S'il croit que cela va me gêner. Tu vas souffrir prochainement Snape, je te le promets.

**Fin POV**

Sal exécuta la potion avec une si grande facilité et un air tellement ennuyé, que cela désarçonna le professeur, qui, pour son plus grand malheur, n'avait rien à redire sur sa potion, mais il pouvait toujours l'humilier et ainsi lui retirer des points. C'était bien connu, Potter répondait à chacune de ses confrontations.

«Ah! Monsieur Potter, vous daignez enfin de nous montrer que vous avez un cerveau! Cela n'aura prit que cinq ans pour cela!» dit Snape qui attendait avec une joie fébrile la confrontation avec sa némésis. Elle n'arriva pas. Sal restait silencieux et poursuivait sa potion comme si de rien n'était.

«Seriez-vous devenu muet M. Potter? Pas que je m'en plaigne, bien au contraire, je serai soulagé de ne plus vous entendre.» poursuivit Snape en espérant une réaction. Encore une fois, Sal ne fit rien d'autres qu'exécuter sa potion, alors que tous les autres avaient arrêté depuis un bon moment pour regarder la confrontation habituel, ils retenaient leur souffle sans s'en rendre compte, attendant l'explosion de colère de leur professeur.

«Cinquante point en moins à Gryffondor pour ne pas avoir répondu à la question d'un professeur et pour insubordination.» dit finalement le professeur de potion qui retenait tant bien que mal sa colère.

«Mais c'est injuste professeur!» s'exclama Granger qui détestait perdre des points sans véritable raison et surtout à cause de Potter.

«Dix autre points en moins pour contester un professeur Miss Granger, maintenant, retournez à vos potions!» dit Snape avec un sourire froid.

Soudain, au moment où tous allaient reprendre leur préparation, les chaudrons se mirent à exploser, les uns après les autres, même celui de Granger qui hoqueta de surprise et de choc. Seul un chaudron survécu, celui de Sal et Longbottom. Sal, qui venait de terminer la potion, avait changé les souvenirs du gryffondor figé, lui avait rendu sa mobilité et avait retiré l'illusion. Leur potion était d'une belle couleur dorée. Sal prit un échantillon, l'identifia et alla le donner au professeur.

«Il semblerait que les serpentards et les gryffondors soient tous idiots aujourd'hui, professeur» susurra Sal au maître des potions, pour ensuite se retourner, prendre ses affaires et quitter la classe. Snape récupéra rapidement un masque impassible.

«Bande d'idiots! Vous avez fait chauffer trop longtemps vos chaudrons! C'est une potion de troisième année et vous avez réussis à la rater! Même Potter et Longbottom sont arrivés à la faire et ce ne sont pas les plus brillants. Nettoyer vos chaudrons et disparaissaez!»cracha Snape en colère que sa maison est échoué et l'est humilié, mais aussi que Potter, pour une fois, avait réalisé une potion parfaite. Alors qu'il maudissait une fois de plus Potter, les élèves quittèrent la classe, Granger encore sous le choc d'avoir raté pour la première fois une potion.

Oo0oO

Sal se rendit à son cours suivant qui était DCFM. Lupin avait de nouveau été engagé par Dumbledore et Sal savait qu'il arriverait à le convaincre de les mettre en équipe de deux avec les poufsouffles. Pourquoi? Car il comptait bien en profiter et en apprendre plus sur la jeune serpentarde de cœur qui le hantait. Il entra dans la classe sans frapper, referma la porte et jeta un sort d'insonorisation.

«Toujours aussi méfiant et vigilant Sal.» dit Lupin en se retournant vers lui, les bras croisés et souriant.

«On ne sait jamais Remus, le vieux fou a des yeux et des oreilles partout!» s'exclama Sal.

«Tu as raison. Alors, as-tu réussis à traumatiser Snape?» demanda Remus.

«Plus que tu ne l'imagines. Un Potter? Réussir une potion parfaite? Il y a de quoi traumatiser. J'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'il voulait me tuer. Malheureusement, il ne nous a pas fait la grâce de faire une crise cardiaque, dommage. Dumby ne se doute de rien, rassure-moi!» dit le jeune homme en regardant son mentor et en s'asseyant sur la première table en avant.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas, il croît toujours que tu es déprimé à cause de la mort de Black. Il ne sait pas que tu t'es émancipé cet été ou que tu as tué tes moldus et que tu es venu vivre chez moi. Il croyait en me réengageant que je t'aiderais à faire ton deuil et que tu serais encore plus manipulable après cette terrible perte.» dit Remus avec un petit rire et un sourire mauvais.

«Quel idiot! Au faite, tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment tu avais fais pour berner le vieux fou à l'adolescence, atterrir à Gryffondor et faire copain-copain avec Black et Potter.» dit le jeune homme, curieux.

«Et bien, tu te souviens que j'ai été mordu par Greyback enfant. Alors, lors de ma première transformation, je luttais contre le loup, je ne voulais pas, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que je deviendrais plus fort en fusionnant avec lui. Ce que j'ai fait. Par la suite, j'ai appris que c'est à cause de Dumbledore si Greyback fut sur le chemin de ma maison. Je l'ai haïs, car par sa faute, mes parents étaient morts, je ne le blâmais pas d'avoir été la cause de ma transformation puisque j'adorais ce que j'étais devenu. Sachant que je devrais faire profile bas à Poudlard, donc j'ai demandé au choixpeau de m'envoyer à Gryffondor sous peine d'être réduit en lambeau, puis j'ai été informé Dumbledore, avec un magnifique air triste et un visage de honte, ce que j'étais devenu, sans préciser pour la fusion et lui faisant croire que je détestais ce que j'étais. Pour ce qui est de Potter et Black, cela n'a pas été difficile, il suffisait de se montrer enjoué envers leurs mauvais coups et de rire à leurs blagues. Je profitais de leurs larcins pour me donner un rôle de parfait gryffondor et eux profitaient de mes devoirs et ma connaissance. Je tuais les soirs de pleine lune, sans que personne ne le sache, jusqu'au jour où Potter découvre mon secret. Avec Black et Pettigrew, ils sont devenus animagus pour soi-disant m'aider. Si tu savais combien j'avais envie de les tuer, mais je ne pouvais pas. Enfin… Cacher un côté noir et sadique, tu t'y connais déjà, non?» raconta le loup-garou.

«Effectivement. Granger et Weasley ne sont que des pions dont je me suis vite lassé. Je compte m'en débarrasser bientôt, je ne les supporte plus. Avant que les autres n'arrivent, je voulais te demander si tu pouvais faire des groupes de deux mixtes, genre un gryffy et un pouffy? J'ai envie d'inviter au bal une certaine poufsouffle ténébreuse, celle dont je t'ai parlé. Sinon, je serai pris avec Weasley fille.» demanda Sal avec un air faussement suppliant.

«D'accord et puis j'aurais honte de toi de te voir avec la dernière Weasley. Aller file t'asseoir, ils arrivent. Retire aussi le sort d'insonorisation.» dit Lupin en allant à la porte alors que Sal retirait le sort. Les élèves commencèrent à s'installer.

«Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui, vous travaillerez en équipe de deux. Je ferai moi-même les équipes, commençons. Bones/Granger, Weasley/Smith, Longbottom/Blackwood, Potter/Hawkins, etc.» énuméra le professeur. Lorsque Sal vit sa coéquipière s'asseoir près de lui, il sourit.

«Je me nomme Harry, même si je me doute que ma réputation me précède et toi?» demanda Sal, surprenant la jeune fille.

«Kiara. Je ne me fis jamais aux rumeurs, elles sont souvent mensonges et hypocrisies. Je me sens chanceuse d'être en équipe avec toi, tu es le plus doué de la classe.» répondit Hawkins en souriant.

«Je sens qu'on va faire une super équipe toi et moi!» dit Sal en reportant son attention sur le professeur.

**POV Kiara**

Il semble très différent, contrairement à ce soir-là à la tour. Il est plus confiant, plus mystérieux aussi. Il a une aura sombre autour de lui, si attirante. Je semble être la seule à le voir. Peut-être est-il comme moi au fond, prisonnier d'un rôle dont il ne veut pas. Un être des ténèbres, obligé de jouer le parfait petit soldat de la lumière. Il possède la noblesse des anciens, cela se sent. Il est si beau, que j'ai envie de le posséder, qu'il ne soit qu'à moi, m'emportant dans les noirceurs de son âme. Mais d'où me viennent ses pensées? Il se tourne vers moi, je croise son profond regard émeraude. Je sais maintenant, je lui appartiens depuis toujours et je n'ai aucune envie d'y échapper.

**Fin POV**

Ils s'entraînèrent au sort de défense, presqu'au niveau des Aurors. Sal et Kiara étaient les plus spectaculaires. À la fin, ils étaient tous épuisés et quittèrent le cours le corps endoloris, excepté Sal qui devait encore parler à Remus. Il laissa entendre à Granger et Weasley qu'il avait besoin de se confier à propos de Black. Avec un regard hypocritement compatissant, ils le laissèrent, lui promettant de lui garder une place. Il remit à nouveau le sort d'insonorisation.

«Remus, j'ai pris possession de la chambre des secrets ce matin avec Pansy et Blaise. Tu n'auras qu'à dire ton nom complet à haute voix. Comme sa on aura un lieu où se retrouver sans craindre le vieux fou.» dit Sal à son mentor.

«Tu as eu une bonne idée.» répondit Lupin.

«Hum… que dirais-tu dans deux lunes d'une petite séance de chasse, avec un viol et un meurtre en bonus?» demanda Sal.

«Qui est la victime?» demanda le loup-garou en croisant les bras.

«Bon, je sais que tu préfères les hommes, mais c'est vraiment pour une bonne cause, on rendra service au monde sorcier c'est certain! C'est Ginevra Weasley.» s'exclama le jeune homme.

«À une condition. Tu sais que je veux un descendant et celui que je veux pour porter mon enfant est Draco Malfoy. Un sang-pur en plus d'être intelligent et mignon. Tu me prépares la potion de fécondation mâle et tu me captures Malfoy quand je le demanderai pour l'accouplement. Si tu fais cela pour moi, je m'occupe de la fille.» dit Lupin le plus sérieusement du monde.

«Ça me va! En bonus, je te préparerai la potion la plus puissante qui marche du premier coup avec aphrodisiaque afin qu'il te désire autant que tu le désire. Bon, je file, sinon ils vont se poser des questions.» dit Sal qui s'en alla rapidement, non sans avoir retiré le sort, pour rejoindre la grande salle.

Sal arriva à la grande salle avec un petit air triste et les yeux rougis. À ce moment-là, Kiara trouvait qu'il était un excellent comédien, car elle pouvait distinguer un sourire caché. Le jeune homme s'installa à contre cœur entre les deux Weasley. Ginevra tenta à nouveau de le draguer aux yeux de tous. Kiara sentit une bouffée de jalousie s'emparer d'elle. Le seul mot qu'elle avait en tête était «miens». Cette petite garce n'avait aucun droit de le draguer. Est-ce qu'il allait au bal avec elle? Était-il seulement en couple avec cette stupide rouquine? Alors que la poufsouffle se posait plusieurs question, Sal se mit à sourire intérieurement en sentant la jalousie de sa douce. Elle était à presque qu'à point. Ils s'étaient bien marré en DCFM et ils avaient beaucoup parlé. Dès qu'il la sentirait prête, il lui demanderait d'être sa cavalière.

Oo0oO

Vendredi arriva rapidement et chaque jour, la possessivité de Kiara augmentait tant et si bien, qu'elle avait des envies de meurtres sur une certaine rouquine dragueuse. Sal l'observait, assise dans la serre de l'école. Il avait décidé de lui faire la demande aujourd'hui. Il s'approcha doucement derrière elle et lui cacha la vue avec ses mains. Elle sursauta, se retournant et vit Sal lui sourire. Pas un de ses faux sourires qu'il destinait aux autres, non, un vrai sourire, rien que pour elle.

«Que fais-tu seule ici? Tu évites les pouffys?» demanda Sal en s'asseyant près d'elle.

«Je te ferais remarquer que je suis une pouffy comme tu le dis si bien» répondit Kiara.

«À d'autres, c'est seulement écrit sur parchemin. Je te sens plus comme une serpentard.» dit le gryffi.

«Admettons que c'est le cas, est-ce que cela de dérangerais?» demande la jeune fille.

«Bien au contraire, puisque moi aussi je le suis. Si je suis venu, c'est pour te demander quelque chose.» dit Sal.

«Je t'écoutes.» di Kiara, curieuse, mais qui espérait que c'était ce qu'elle espérait depuis plusieurs jours.

«Je sais que c'est un peu dernière minute, mais accepterais-tu d'être ma cavalière pour le bal d'Halloween?» demanda celui-ci.

«Attends que je réfléchisse…hum… Oui, avec grand plaisir!» répondit Kiara, heureuse d'être celle qu'avait choisi Sal et non cette garce de Weasley. Il était à elle et pas à une autre.

«Tu m'en vois ravis! J'espérais vraiment y aller avec toi. En plus, Weasley fille n'arrête pas de tenter de me faire changer d'idées.» dit Sal très sérieusement.

«Mais tout le monde crois que tu apprécies la famille Weasley.» s'exclama Kiara quelque peu surprise, mais en ne l'étant pas en même temps.

«Je les apprécies autant qu'une bande de veracrasses puants. Je sais ce qu'ils sont en réalité, leur plan. Je suis un loup dans la bergerie. Mais, je crois que tu connais mieux que personne cet adage, non?» murmura Sal au creux de son oreille avant de repartir, la laissant ainsi réfléchir.

Elle avait raison en se disant qu'Harry n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être. Elle avait maintenant la confirmation après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il était beaucoup plus sombre qu'elle croyait et cela l'attirait encore plus. Elle avait un désir brûlant au creux de ses reins. Elle le voulait corps et âme, lui et sa noirceur, elle ferait tout. Il serait sien.

* * *

**Sal: Ahhhh, finalement, j'aime bien comment tu m'as fais!**

**Lya: Heureuse que tu aimes mon petit Sal.**

**Sal: Et! Je suis pas petit!**

**Lya: Mais oui, mais oui.**

**Pansy: Et nous alors? Je suis même pas dans se chapitre sauf en potion et je n'ai aucun dialogue, c'est quoi cet arnaque!**

**Blaise: C'est vrai, moi aussi!**

**Lya: Pansy, ma belle, je n'avais aucune envie de traumatiser les lecteurs en te mettant dans tous les chapitres! Blaise, toi tu es bien mieux silencieux.**

**Blaise: ...**

**Lya: C'est ce que je disais!**

**Kiara: Et puis c'est bien qu'elle montre comment évolu notre relation à Sal et moi. Pas vrai mon chéri?**

**Sal: Mais bien sûre ma belle, tout ce que tu voudras! *Sal les yeux pleins d'adoration devant sa copine***

**Lya: ah la la il est déjà accro. Laissez vos reviews!**

**Sal/Kiara/Pansy/Blaise: À bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde! Un moment que je n'ai pas poster et en plus, j'ai une journée de retard de publication. La raison? Ils m'ont donnés plus d'heures au boulot, donc, lorsque je rentrais à la maison, j'étais un vrai zombie! XD Enfin, voici le troisième chapitre. Je sais, il est plus court que d'habitude, ce n'est pas par manque d'inspiration, mais c'est comme un interlude à ce qui va se passer pendant le bal.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation au château. Le bal d'Halloween approchait à grand pas et tous, élèves comme professeurs, s'enthousiasmaient de cet événement qui leur permettrait de décompresser des cours. Les filles multipliaient les visites à Pré-au-lard afin d'y trouver la robe parfaite et les garçons tentaient de trouver à tout prix une cavalière avant la journée fatidique.

Ginny n'avait toujours pas de cavalier. Elle n'avait pas été dépourvue d'invitations, bien au contraire, mais elle les refusait toutes sans exception. Elle croyait encore pouvoir faire changer d'idée le grand Harry Potter. Elle jalousait secrètement cette mystérieuse cavalière dont le nom restait sous silence. Ginny voulait absolument devenir Mme Potter, mais pour cela, elle devait se rapprocher de celui-ci. Or, Harry la tenait éloigné de lui et faisait tout pour l'éviter. Elle attendait le soir du bal avec impatience, elle comptait bien humilier sa rivale, ainsi Harry réaliserait son erreur.

**Oo0oO**

Sal se pencha en avant, essoufflé de sa course. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher rapidement. Il se cacha derrière la statue la plus proche et attendit. Il vit Ginevra s'arrêter devant, regardant partout autour d'elle en criant le stupide nom qu'il avait reçu à la naissance. Il soupira silencieusement, espérant qu'elle disparaisse. Il vit soudain arrivé ses sauveurs, remerçiant mille fois Salazar pour cela.

«La fille Weasley criant après une personne qui semble te fuire comme la peste. Arrête d'espérer, il ne veut pas de toi, il a enfin comprit quelle putain tu es!» s'exclama Pansy.

«Oh la ferme Parkinson! On sait tous que la putain ici, c'est toi! Quel mec tu ne t'es pas encore fait?» répondit la rouquine.

«Pour ta gouverne, tu n'as aucune preuve, alors que moi, j'ai des sources. Encore la semaine dernière, tu couchais avec Zacharias Smith. Crois-tu que Potter voudra encore de toi quand il saura?» sussurra Parkinson.

«Tu n'oserais pas! Et puis, qui te croira? Tu es connue pour mentir comme la sale serpentarde que tu es» répliqua la fille Weasley.

«Elle, peut-être pas, mais moi, j'ai plusieurs contacts dans chaque maison. Je peux facilement avoir des preuves visuelles intéressantes et les montrer à tout le monde.» répondit Blaise en se tenant aux côtés de Pansy.

Ginny s'empourpra de colère et battit en retraite, s'éloignant rapidement de ceux qui pouvaient contre-carré ses plans. Les deux serpentards se regardèrent, souriants.

«Tu peux sortir Sal, elle est partie.» dit Pansy en se tournant vers la statue à sa gauche.

Sal jeta un coup d'oeil par prudence, puis sorti en leur souriant.

«Je déteste avoir une dette envers vous, mais si cela signifie être débarrassé de cette folle, je suis pour! Au faite, comme avez-vous su où je me trouvais?» demanda Sal.

«Et bien lorsque nous l'avons entendu crié, on se doutait qu'elle te pourchassait. On a eu qu'à suivre les beuglements et nous voilà!» s'exclama Blaise avant de recevoir un coup de coude dans les côtes par Pansy.

«Plus sérieusement, on te cherchait et on a lancé un sort de détection, tu sais, celui que Serpentard à créé. Enfin bref, on voulait te demander si tu étais parvenu à ouvrir son coffret.» dit la vipère en croisant les bras.

«En faite, je n'ai pas encore regardé. Avec Weasley fille et Kiara, je n'ai pas eu le temps, mais après le bal, j'aurai tout le temps du monde. Le vieux fou sera trop occupé à s'assurer que les septième ne s'envoient pas en l'air.» dit Sal en souriant.

«Et bien nous sommes curieux de ce que ce coffret contient. On se revoit ce week-end, je compte bien me faire Greengrass après le bal, peu importe ce que Dumbo en pense.» dit Zabini en les saluant, puis en prenant la direction de la grande salle.

«Et moi, je dois jouée les pots de colle avec Malfoy» dit Pansy en grimaçant.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu sais ce qui lui arrivera dans quelques mois, non? Et puis, je te soutiendrai en pensé!» dit le jeune homme en rigolant.

«Surveille tes paroles, Ginny Weasley pourrait devenir plus encombrante encore. Bonne chance!» dit Pansy alors qu'elle partait, suivant le même chemin que Zabini.

Sal soupira à nouveau, il lui semblait que c'était la seule chose à faire aujourd'hui. Il les suivit de loin, le repas de midi commençant tout juste. Il entra dans la grande salle et vit que la seule place de disponible était entre Longbottom et la rouquine. Il se dirigea vers cette place, même s'il avait une furieuse envie d'aller manger avec les serpents. À peine assit, Ginevra l'attaqua de ses mots mièvres.

«Oh Harry! Je t'ai cherché partout! Tu ne m'as pas entendu? C'est pas grave. Je me disais que tu ferais mieux d'aller au bal avec une amie proche, qui connait ton piètre talent de danseur, tu sais, moi par exemple...» commença la folle.

«Sa suffit Ginny! Pour la centième fois, non, je n'irai pas au bal avec toi. J'en aie marre que tu me colles sans arrêt, en battant des cils, pensant que cela m'attire. Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant que tu couches par-ci par-là avec d'autres gars, dont Smith est le dernier en date. Jamais je ne sortirai avec une catin qui ouvre les cuisses à n'importe qui, mais qui espère avoir le plus célèbre célibataire avec sa fortune. Et c'est ce que tu es Ginevra Weasley et tu sais quoi? Tu me dégoûtes tellement que j'en aie perdu l'appétit.» explosa Sal en se levant brusquement et en quittant une salle sous le choc.

Sal souriait joyeusement dans les couloirs en sifflotant. «Putain que cela fait du bien!» se dit-il mentalement. Oh, il savait que la belette ne tarderait pas à lui demander des comptes, pour ensuite essayer de le convaincre de laisser une chance à sa soeur. Tout cela n'était qu'un début et la phase un venait de commencer.

**Oo0oO**

Le soir du bal arriva enfin et tous étaient en effervescence. Comme l'avait prévu Sal, Weasley vint le retrouver pour le frapper et avait ensuite tenter de le convaincre que sa soeur n'était pas ainsi et que s'il leur donnait une chance, il verrait que c'était celle faite pour lui. Sal avait fait la sourde oreille et avait dormit dans la chambre des secrets le reste de la semaine. Il avait aussi remarqué que Kiara développait des envies de meurtres envers la gente féminine qui osait trop s'approcher de lui. Son âme se noircissait et ce, pour le plus grand bonheur de Sal qui espérait la voir renaître dans son monde.

Finalement, il se prépara pour la soirée. Il revêtit un pantalon noir propre, une chemise noire en satin, une cravate émeraude comme ses yeux et une veste noire comme ses pantalons, le tout terminé par une paire de soulier vernis. Depuis, que lui et ses amis avaient nettoyer la chambre des secrets et inspecter les lieux, ils avaient découverts plusieurs pièces secrètes dissimulés, ne pouvant s'ouvrir qu'avec un fourchelangue. Or, pendant l'une de leur escapade nocturne, Sal avait finit par ouvrir la chambre du grand Salazar. Elle était spacieuse, décoré au couleur de la maison du fondateur. Les meubles étaient en bois vernis foncés et un très grand lit reposait au milieu. Même une salle de bain avait été anexé à cette pièce. Après son intercaltion avec la belette, il était venu prendre possession de la chambre, qui semblait être la sienne. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait cela, mais il comptait bien creuser la question. De plus, Pansy, Blaise et lui avaient trouver un coffret appartenant à Serpentard, dont l'inscription au-dessus signifiait que seul celui qui en serait digne, pourrait l'ouvrir. Sal n'avait pas tenté de le faire et avait plutôt mit le coffret de côté dans la chambre.

S'examinant une dernière fois, il remonta à la surface, allant attendre sa cavalière, parmi la horde de jeunes hommes avec un trop pleins d'hormones, en bas du grand escalier principal. Granger apparut, suivit de la folle qui, en le voyant, se dirigea vers lui, mais avant même qu'elle n'est pu l'atteindre, le regard de celui-ci s'illumina en regardant derrière elle. Ginevra se retourna et vit une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux blond-foncé, relevé en un chignon rebel et vêtue d'une robe à corset gothique avec de la dentelle noire et du tissus satiné violet qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle était plus que magnifique et tous les autres jeunes hommes enviaient celui qui était son cavalier. Sal s'approcha de Kiara, dont les yeux bleu/vert étaient encore plus envoûtant que d'habitude, en souriant, lui fit un baise-main des plus galant et lui présenta son bras. Kiara lui rendit son sourire et prit doucement le bras de celui-ci et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. En passant devant Ginevra, qui était sous le choc, Sal s'arrêta un court instant et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

«Tu ne lui arrivera jamais à la cheville. Tu n'es qu'un misérable insecte à côté d'elle. Tu ferais mieux de m'oublier et de continuer à ouvrir les cuisses à n'importe qui.» dit froidement Sal, avant de reprendre son chemin.

Kiara souriait intérieurement, alors que la rouquine s'enfuyait vers les toilettes les plus proches, en pleurant comme une écervelée. Potter était à elle et rien qu'à elle. Toutes celles qui oseraient dorénavant le draguer, souffriraient mille tortures jusqu'à demander elles-mêmes la mort. C'était une promesse qu'elle se faisait et jamais elle n'avait faillit à ses promesses.

* * *

**Sal: C'est quand qu'elle va mourir la folle?  
**

**Lya: Bientôt Sal, bientôt, encore quelques chapitres à attendre.**

**Sal: Mais c'est longgggggggggggggggggggggg!**

**Kiara: Moi je voudrais la tué moi-même, je peux, je peux!**

**Lya: NON! C'est lupin qui doit la tué, c'était dans le chapitre précédent voyons! Arrrghhhh Et Sal, prend ton trou et attend!**

**Pansy: Ahhh enfin on me voit et revoilà mon côté cruel! Merci Lya!**

**Lya: Mais de rien Pansy chérie! Bah, il est où Blaise?**

**Blaise: On m'a demandé?**

**Lya: Oui, tu dois encore récurer mes planchers imbécile!**

**Blaise: Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! *Blaise se sauve en courant et Lya le poursuit en lui hurlant dessus.***

**Sal: Laissez-nous vos reviews!**

**Kiara: À la prochaine!**

**Pansy: Go Lya, fais-le souffrir!**


End file.
